Boredom
by TheTrainTicket
Summary: You see, I'm calling to inform you that once I get the Notebook, I will destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired mainly by the final scene in "Silence of the Lambs", and then it evolved. This is my first multi-chapter fanfic. It's all written, I just have to edit it, so hopefully updates will be regular. _

Boredom

The phone rang.

He sat there, waiting to see if any of the other members would answer it. They didn't, of course… they were all out on break. This was the brief time in the day when Near was completely alone. It was something that he needed, though. Constantly being surrounded by people – regardless of how close they were to him – was irritating.

So each day there were an odd number of minutes when everyone just left.

And that was when the phone rang.

Near reached over, clicking on the voice-scrambler and recorder before speaking aloud.

"Hello."

…

"_You still have it, don't you?"_

Near blinked at the sound of the voice, but did not make his surprise vocal. He twirled a few strands of hair in a familiar attempt to calm his nerves.

"Where did you get hold of our number? Is this some kind of joke?"

"_A joke? Perhaps… as for the number, I assume you remember handing it over to my colleagues and I…?"_

His finger twirled faster, momentarily getting caught in the blond mess of hair. Still, he kept breathing at normal pace and was able to continue speaking calmly.

"You do realize I'm able to trace this number, right? I can see your location right now – " Near looked up at the monitors, which revealed where the speaker was calling from. "You're on the lower east side of town. Pay phones are rare this day in age, but it's still a possibility that's what you're using. Or, you just robbed someone of their cell phone."

"_Very good, Near, yes…"_ he didn't specify which possibility was correct. _"If you've figured out that much, you should be able to guess that this trace won't do you much good. I move pretty quickly these days."_

"I see. Judging by your confidence, you're well hidden. So you might be staying somewhere on the opposite side of your current position. No… that's just what you'd want me to think…"

The voice on the other end cackled.

"_Clever as always…"_

Near gritted his teeth, fighting back the urge to sigh in exasperation. "Obviously you know the schedule of L and the task force. So whatever your reason is for calling, I suggest you make it brief."

Silence.

The young detective took a chance and gazed over at his action figure standing on the counter. Even at a moment like this… he wanted nothing more than to bring the toy closer to him.

"_Near,"_ finally the other voice spoke, breaking him away from his thoughts. _"I can still taste you, sometimes… right between your legs… just the way you like it."_

With those words, Near felt his stomach drop. He tried to convince himself that it was impossible, but after all he had been through – the discovery of Shinigamis and Death Notes – it _was_ probable that it was leaked somehow… no. He thoroughly checked every aspect back then… even if he had been sold out, who was this person calling him now?

More importantly, what did he have to gain?

All this rushed through Near's head in under a second, enough time for him to decide he should go along with it. Quickly, he turned off the recorder before responding.

"I thought you played your part fair enough." He said. "Your team seemed to have no idea. Then again, you hadthem fooled for years… but I suppose they just saw what they wanted to see. You never were that great an actor."

The speaker did not comment on Near's remark. Instead, he continued his own.

"_Not many people know what it's like to see a reaction on your face, Near. It's still a pleasant memory… having L's successor writhing beneath me."_

Near looked back over at the action figure, wondering if he could reach it. Right as he was about to, however, his eyes caught sight of a dart laying close by. He picked it up and turned his chair, enough for him to face the dartboard while maintaining a grip on the phone.

"As I recall," he replied. "That's a memory we both share. You were once writhing beneath me as well."

"_You never truly believed any of my promises, did you? That you would be at my side in the end?"_

"No. Although I'm fairly certain _you_ did."

"…_But you went through with it anyways… you enjoyed it." _

"I won't deny that. I still don't see what you have to gain from this knowledge, and I highly doubt you're _recording_ any of our conversation… if you're trying to intimidate me, it's a waste of time."

"_I've got all the time in the world, Near." _

He threw the dart. It hit the board, not high enough for the bull's eye, though. He peered around for any others, but the darts all lay too far from him. With his free hand, Near once again started to twirl his hair.

"Why is it you're back?"

There was a snicker.

"_Funny you should ask 'why' and not 'how'." _

"I'm skeptical for the time being. After all, you and I both know that there's more to this world than what can be scientifically explained. However, if there's any chance of you being an imposter, I'm quite curious to know how you've obtained all these facts."

More snickering, followed by a small sigh.

"_Rest assured, Near, it's really me. Well… to an extent." _

The detective didn't bother asking what that was supposed to mean. He was certain he would not receive a direct answer.

"Well now," he began cautiously. "Need I remind you that my team will be heading back soon…"

"_Oh, Near." _

He blinked again, waiting for the speaker to continue. After a few moments with no answer, he wondered if perhaps he had been hung up on.

"_Relying on your team again? Tell me, Near, is there anything you can do on your own?"_

"What's that, a threat? As I mentioned before, you don't intimidate me. You never have, to be honest. And after that little stunt back at the Yellow Box, you never will."

"_That's the difference between you and L, isn't it, Near? He was defeated because a part of him wanted to believe that someone like me had to be good."_

"Thank you for that lesson on the inner workings of the former L, now if you don't mind – "

"_And you, Near… you don't care for justice. Not by a general stand point, anyways… the only reason for doing this is because you're bored out of your mind."_

"We have that in common. As soon as I figure out who you really are, I'm guessing 'boredom' is your overall motive. Some thing's never change."

"_Don't act so high and mighty, Near…"_ the speaker's voice suddenly became cynical; the detective was truly loathing how he continuously repeated his name. _"I've seen you. Away from your team, you're pretty defenseless. You became the third L knowing perfectly well it would require you to use only your head. You're a genius, Near… but you are still just a kid."_

Now it was Near's turn to be silent.

He decided it was best not to keep going and let the speaker talk freely for as long as he wished… might get more information out of him that way.

As if reading his thoughts, the speaker suddenly spoke with that same awkward giddiness he had when the call first began.

"_Well, I'd love to stay and catch up with you, Near, but I have a few more calls to make… Mikami is dead, correct?"_

"Yes."

"_I thought so."_ He wasn't making any efforts to hide his plans. Again, Near wondered if this was just a façade to lead him astray_. "One last thing – as far as my motives go, only part of this is out of boredom. You still have something I want."_

"Which is…?"

"_The Notebook." _

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. The Death Note has been destroyed."

"_Adorable, Near, but we both know you'd never get rid of something like that. You also wouldn't be so keen on lying to me if we were face to face. Or mouth to body, rather… it always took touch to lure you out."_

"Even if you had the Notebook, what would you plan on doing with it? True, many still believe you're not dead – but there's no chance you'll ever be able to pick up where you left off. We'd just catch you all over again."

"_I'm afraid you're mistaken this time, Near." _

His eyes narrowed. What was this guy planning…

"_You see, I'm calling to inform you that once I get the Notebook, I will destroy it. That's all I can say. Don't make any rash moves on your own, though, and if you must contact me for any reason, you know how to reach me. Actually… I'm hoping you do. Good-bye, Near."_

With that he hung up and the task force returned. Near erased the little he had recorded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The first question was whether or not Near had been talking to the original Light Yagami. Secondly – why.

"_Once I get the Notebook, I will destroy it… you know how to reach me… actually, I'm hoping you do."_

Was this some sort of trap to lure him out of hiding? It had to be, but it felt too obvious for Kira…

However, speculating on that was pointless until Near discovered the answer to the first question – which he was hesitant on.

What if this _was_ an imposter? Who was he, and how did he know about Near's relationship with Light?

The young detective doubted the speaker had used any sort of voice-scrambler, at least not the same kind Near used. On the phone, he spoke exactly like Light Yagami and he wouldn't be carrying around such a noticeable device in a public place. He must be good at impressions. And would want Near to know it.

But if that was the case, then Near could lower his suspects down to only those who knew Light Yagami close enough to pull off such a trick. Also, if that was all he was dealing with, then the best solution was to do nothing. Clearly, the caller had taken a direct approach as a way to provoke Near, but he wasn't going to show any reaction. Give it time and the imposter would simply go away.

No one would believe him if he said he knew L was dead, or that Near and Kira had slept together. He had no proof – Near had made sure of that.

Light Yagami.

Near had seen him dead. Even checked the corpse personally for a pulse. He had watched his funeral from a surveillance camera. Light's family had never been told the truth; only that he had been killed by Kira.

His family… Near had always wondered the possibilities if they ever did discover who Light really was. Soichiro Yagami fought against Kira, but if the reality of the matter had gotten out… could it be that it the caller was Light's mother or sister? Or perhaps, even a cousin they weren't aware of?

Would Kira have been trustworthy enough to tell someone else such secrets, as a back-up plan should his death occur? After all – even L had entrusted an entire orphanage with his secrets.

There was, of course, Misa Amane… no. Her memories of the Death Note had been erased – besides, Light would never go into such detail about his nights with Near in front of her.

_Very well then._

The next thing was to investigate and see if Light Yagami had any unknown relatives. Looking back, Near realized that all he knew about Kira was based on the later observations of L; he didn't know much about Light's family or background. So this could be… interesting.

Near went over to the computer. It had been almost twenty-three hours since the phone call. He wondered if another one would happen today. Either way, he didn't stay far from the phone.

He began typing into the computer when suddenly – he stopped.

_What if…_

All the evidence led to the conclusion that this was an imposter. Except for one key component – the proof that Light Yagami did indeed entrust his secrets to another person.

"_Mikami is dead, correct?"_

Mikami… Takada… two of his most loyal followers and they were both dead. Near already took Misa out of the equation. At the moment, both Light's mother and sister were his only suspects.

_Yet…_

Would Near be willing to cope if this was in fact the original Light Yagami? And if so, how did he come back? Was it the Shinigami, Ryuk? Doubtful. He had no trouble killing Light off, meaning that the creature wasn't so loyal. Unless… Ryuk had killed him knowing that Light could come back.

"_Once I get the Notebook, I will destroy it."_

Why would Light Yagami destroy the Death Note? Almost more importantly – why would a Light-_imposter_ want to destroy it? They should know that the FBI was planning to get rid of it, so what did they gain through all of this? Could be they were lying and simply wanted to get their hands on it, but the caller spoke so firmly on the phone.

This whole thing was a direct challenge to Near – the caller was trying to lure him out, with the Notebook. He wanted Near to hand it to him personally. Meaning the last thing he would want was Near destroying it himself, which he should have done by now…

"_We both know you'd never get rid of something like that."_

He would… he was just hesitant. True, he would hate to use the same weapon that his greatest enemy had once used against him… but… _to die so easily…_

Another hour passed before his team left as they did everyday. Near was alone with the phone.

Now it was just a matter of waiting.

Near looked over what he knew – someone was calling him, attempting to have him bring out the Notebook. What to do about it?

The caller had never made any direct threats, merely a few intimidations, trying to make him appear to be the real Light Yagami. But just how was he going to use that information against Near… everyone believed he was dead.

Whether this was an imposter or not, the ending result would be Near get rid of the Notebook before Light.

But first – he wanted to contact the Shinigami.

The phone rang.

Without turning his head, Near picked it up and placed it to his ear.

"Yes?"

No answer.

Near looked at the screens. "You're calling from the same location. Are you trying to be predictable?"

"_I'm sure by now you've figured out my plan. Go ahead and get your entire team involved if you want. Just bring the Notebook."_

"You really believe I'm going to take orders from you?"

"_You took orders when I told you to get on your knees."_

Near didn't move. Light was trying to get to him. That's why he kept bringing this up – but Near had no regrets. He had gotten what he wanted.

"Do you have a specific date and time you'd like me to bring the Notebook to you?" He asked, trying to keep the caller talking – trying to get him to reveal more important details.

"_The sooner the better. Your team doesn't know about any of this, do they?"_

"Right."

"_Good boy."_

Near held back a scowl at that.

"_How about tomorrow, then…"_ the speaker continued. _"Around this time. Do you have a way of getting here?"_

"No."

"_I see… well then, the other option is for me to come there. I'm guessing lowering the security levels won't be too difficult for you…?"_

"Not at all. But – what makes you so certain that I'll allow you to come in?"

"_Because you haven't stopped me yet."_

A twirl of hair.

_He was no imposter._

Silence passed.

"_Come on, Near – you're not honestly going to let your boredom and curiosity get the better of you? I thought this would be much more difficult…"_

"You're making this too easy as well, you know…"

"_That's the whole point."_

It was like walking into a joke – and Near was just going along to find out what the punch line was.

There was nothing to it; he wasn't trying to hide anything. He wanted the Notebook, and for Near to give it to him. There was nothing to dissect… the game was finished… unless…

"I won't let you in, Light Yagami. Instead, I'll wait a bit outside the entrance, say… at the park. If this meeting is as brief as you and I intend it to be, I should be able to get back in time before my team returns. Does that sound suitable to you?"

"_Fine by me. I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"One last thing…"

"_What is it?"_

"Are you keeping the same appearances these days? How am I supposed to know it's really you?"

A small snicker. _"You'll know it's me, Near."_

"In that case, I'd like to extend our meeting to one day later."

There was a pause. Near imagined the caller wasn't too pleased with his last request.

"_Alright… I'm looking forward to it. Anything else?"_

"No."

"_Then good-bye."_

He hung up.

…

There were still a few more minutes before the task force returned. Just enough time.

The fake Notebook, which had been used to fool Mikami and Kira, still remained in existence. It was hidden inside a safe; Near insisted that they keep it intact. Why, he couldn't say for certain, but he had a strong feeling that as long as the original remained in existence, the fake should as well.

_So… trusting your gut has its benefits._

Near took the counterfeit and walked over to where the real one was hidden – an even more secure safe that only Near could open. Once he entered the code to unlock it, he switched the two notebooks and hid the real one under his shirt as he had before.

He set everything back in it place. After returning to his seat, Near peered around. There was no sign of anyone else in the room, but that soon changed as his team returned and his time ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

One chance.

The deal was to meet with Light Yagami the following day, so this was his only shot. Near examined the Death Note, rereading its rules as he had several times before. But he didn't find anything pertaining on how to summon a Shinigami.

Originally, the theory was that a god of death would stay with the notebook and that the owner would be the first person to pick it up. Ryuk, however, possessed two notebooks, and had left after Light's demise.

In order for someone to gain ownership of a Death Note, the original user must either forfeit it, or be killed by the next in line. The last person to own this particular notebook was Mikami, who committed suicide. Near had been holding onto the notebook the entire time and the Shinigami hadn't been aware of it.

So perhaps… in order to get the Shinigami's attention…

Turning to the computers, he briefly scanned over a list of imprisoned criminals until he found what he was looking for. Near entered a code and one of the surveillance cameras shifted a little. Then he moved over to a corner, becoming more out of sight. He picked up a pen before flipping the Death Note open. After scrawling down the name, he added the description:

_Dies of a legal injection._

That was the way this man was going to die anyways, and the date was set for today. No one would ever suspect that the notebook had been used. And now – Near was the owner.

He looked up at the clock.

There wasn't much time left.

"Well now, it sure has been a long time…"

"Hello, Shinigami." Near didn't bother to turn around and face him. "I would like to ask you a few questions about the notebook." He lifted it up over his shoulder.

"I wondered what had happened to it," Ryuk mused. "Still around, eh? I'm surprised you haven't destroyed it yet. I've come all the way back to the human world… and I'm just where I first started. You humans never change, do you?"

"No."

"Heh…"

"But, if everything goes according to Light's plan, this notebook will be destroyed tomorrow. At the moment, I don't see why I shouldn't let him. And that's why you're here." He placed the Death Note back down onto the table.

"Light's plan? But he… _oh_…!"

"Sounds like you do understand what's going on."

Ryuk cackled to himself. Near couldn't decide if it made him uneasy or flat out annoyed him. Either way, he didn't move.

"Yeah. One of the most vital rules of the Death Note," the Shinigami carried on. "Is that people who use it can neither go to heaven or hell. They go to the nothingness. But sometimes… they manage to find their way back."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Ryuk laughed again.

"Answer me." Near didn't show emotion, he simply raised his voice.

Still, it was enough to silence the laughter. Ryuk's posture changed. He didn't slouch as much, but stood up straighter.

"It makes no difference to me what happens to that Death Note, I have another." He said quietly. "But keep up the attitude and I just might write down _your _name."

"That's no concern of mine," The young detective replied. "The notebook is only a threat to those who fear death and since I don't have that, you can't use it against me."

For a moment, there was a look of surprise on Ryuk's face, but he calmed down soon enough.

"On second thought, it might be… _interesting…_ to see how this all ends up. I think I'll stick around for a while." With that, he started to back away.

"That's fine. Just stay out of sight from my team."

"Got it."

"One last thing…" Near added, as Ryuk was about to vanish behind the wall. "In order for a past owner to repossess a notebook – the current owner must be killed, correct?"

"Oh yeah."

"I thought so. Thank you very much."

The laughter picked back up, but was soon silenced as the Shinigami left and the task force returned.

…

Today was the day. Just a few more hours and Near would be meeting up with Light Yagami.

He could still remember the day Kira had died…

_Being shot, running for his life. And then it was all over._

Near realized he was walking into a trap. He knew exactly was Light's ultimate goal was. He made it so _obvious_… but that was why Near had become so willing to participate. There was nothing to solve, the facts had been laid out, and now the only thing left was to play out the part.

Of course, Near could just do nothing. There'd be no telling what Light would do then – but it was still an option.

He knew the events awaiting him would most likely result in his death.

And Near couldn't care less.

…

_A/N – I know this was short, but next chapter's the last._


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter. Thank you all for reading^^_

…

Near sat down on the park bench. Any moment now, Light Yagami would be arriving.

He peered around. Near didn't care much for the outdoors – or people, for that matter. In the end, they all just died, so there wasn't much point in growing close to them.

There wasn't any point in killing them, either. What human could actually consider themselves to be better than another? What gave them the right to say when someone should die?

Maybe if Light Yagami had realized that a man could not become God, he would never have become Kira. Then again, Light had been younger than Near when he had first picked up the notebook. Teenagers often grow to be fixated on their ideals. By the time Light was old enough to realize his mistake, he was in too deep. He _had _to be Kira… it wasn't a choice anymore.

"So… this is where it all happens, huh?" Ryuk replied, placing himself beside Near on the bench.

"It is."

"Not a particularly well-hidden meeting spot."

"Humans never pay too close attention. Most of them just see what they want and rarely get involved with the things they deem unusual. They're going to see me, then go about their lives."

The Shinigami cackled at Near's words.

It was true, though. No matter what happened, the only ones who would know about it were Near, Ryuk and Light Yagami.

Suddenly the temperature dropped. A heavy breeze picked up and Near clung to his sleeves with a loose grip. As everything around grew darker, the bystanders soon cleared out of the park.

Ryuk turned his head to see and started laughing again. Near followed his gaze.

An apparition hovered around the edge of the park entrance. At first it was shapeless, like a thick fog. But as it drew closer to them, it began to take on a form – then there was no mistaking who it was.

"Light Yagami." Near whispered.

The ghost's movements faded into the next, not to mention he was transparent, which made it difficult to fully render his actions. But Near understood that he was nodding at recognition of his name.

"Hey there, Light, long time no see." Ryuk chimed in, slightly waving. "You're not still mad about me doing you in like that back there, are ya?"

Light didn't respond to the Shinigami. Instead, he faced Near, who instinctively handed the notebook over.

"We're the only ones who can see you right now, aren't we?"

"That's right." The apparition spoke clearly, just as he had on the phone. He flipped open the Death Note and inspected its newest entry. "Very clever, Near. I hope he wasn't found innocent."

Near set his jaw while Ryuk snickered at the statement. Finally, Light turned to him.

"I'll make this brief, Ryuk. There are two notebooks. I want to trade this one here for the one you're carrying now."

"The one that killed you."

"Exactly."

"You're soul can't move on until it's been destroyed."

"Yes."

"But right now," Near replied. "I'm the current owner of this notebook."

Light looked back down at him.

"You wouldn't be willing to destroy it to help me out, would you?"

"No."

"And you wouldn't give up ownership, because that would mean your memories would be erased… not too convenient back at task force. So you're willing to just die?"

"Light Yagami." Near began. He twisted his hair around his finger. He had kept this habit for so long, yet it never became tiring. Momentarily, he wondered how often he had done it… strange he only now realized there was a limit. "I knew going into this I would be walking to my execution. You of all people should have guessed that."

"I had."

"It's a shame we met the way we did. You were the first case I had ever solved – and also the hardest. Admittedly… it's been very boring without Kira around." His finger got caught, as if he had missed a step. He pulled it away from his hair.

"You should have been the one to die, anyways." The ghost muttered bitterly.

Ryuk laughed. Light handed the notebook over to the Shinigami, who in return traded off his.

"You knew that by making things too easy I would play right into your hands." Near went on. "But I was aware that was the plan all along; I'm not doing any of this for your benefit, I'm doing it for the exact same reason you are. I'm tired of wandering around."

"But won't you end up just like Light, then?" Ryuk asked. "We're only destroying one Death Note."

The young detective turned back to the apparition, who looked at him as well. Light Yagami had been the restless type – he had to be shot down before finally enough was enough. Even now, he wouldn't let death stop him – he knew what he wanted, but he didn't possess the will power to just end it on his own.

But Near wasn't like that. He knew what would have to be done to get what he wanted – and right now, he wanted it to end. Ever since he had first arrived at Wammy's House, he had become the next in line. Until the day he died, he would be nothing more than L. He would contribute to society – a world that he didn't truly care about – and when it was over, he would be replaced.

Simple as that.

He wanted it to end on his terms. He wouldn't find his way back. Wherever he went… he would stay there.

Light Yagami knew Near well enough to read this all on his face.

"So young, Near." He replied. "You always were too smart for your own good. It's amazing what people do when they're bored."

"Who better to kill me, than the man that defeated L?"

"I'm proud of you, Near."

"Thank you."

Near pulled a pen out of his sleeve. He knew this had to be done quickly – the apparition couldn't stay solid for very long.

Light snatched up the pen and put it to the page. "Your team… they still know nothing about us, do they?"

"No. Nothing."

"Well, then…" He began to write. "I'm glad things could end this way and that we see eye to eye. It's better than dying alone, isn't it?"

"Yes."

That was the last word Near ever spoke before his name was completed in the Death Note:

_Nate Rivers._

…

"…_Body of a young man was found today on a park bench. Authorities have yet to identify who he is and how it is he died…"_

The news rang throughout town as the ghost and Shinigami walked in the shadows. Light didn't want to make a big spectacle, not that it mattered, anyways.

Finally, they found the location.

Light Yagami dropped the notebook on the ground before picking up the nearby gasoline and match. Not much longer until he disappeared, and it would take several hours for him to return.

"'Users of the Death Note go to the Nothingness'… no, more like they _become _nothingness. Just how many souls will be set free after this?" He poured the gasoline.

"Who knows…" Ryuk said. "But you'd better hurry up."

"Ryuk."

"Yeah, Light?"

"Shut up."

He dropped the match.


End file.
